


PAFF-PAFF-Magazine

by Gamesh



Series: Oneshot-Sammlungen [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Body Worship, D/s, F/M, M/M, Nesting, Objectification, Office Sex, Schreibtischsex, Sexy Times, Shibari, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesh/pseuds/Gamesh
Summary: Verschiedene Kapitel, verschiedene Kinks.Issue #1: Heterosex, Male hand on female throat, OfficesexIssue #2: Gaysex, Voyeurism, D/SIssue #3: Heterosex, Body Worship, Shibari, ObjectificationIssue #4: Gaysex, Morningsex, Oral, Powerplay





	1. Schreibtischtäter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma arbeitet bis spät in die Nacht. Vegeta überzeugt sie dazu, eine Pause zu machen.

PAFF-PAFF-Magazine #1: Schreibtischtäter

Schon beim Frühstück war sie still gewesen. Die Kaffeetasse in der Hand hatte Bulma am Fenster beobachtet, wie es sich zuzog. Diese kleine Falte war zwischen ihren Augenbrauen erschienen.

Als er am Vormittag im Labor Organisatorisches klären wollte, war ihm aufgefallen, wie angespannt ihre Schultern waren. Erst hatte er gedacht, es läge am strömenden Regen. Den hatte sie noch nie gemocht. Bevor sie oder irgendjemand anderes auf der Etage ihn bemerkte, war er zu ihr getreten und hatte ihren Nacken geküsst. 

Mittags blieb es grau. Die unzähligen Pläne auf ihrem gigantomanen Schreibtisch würden dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht aß. Dann würde sie am Abend wieder unausstehlich sein. Er verzog den Mund, verließ den Schwerkraftraum und suchte Bunny. 

Am Nachmittag konnte man keine zehn Meter weit sehen. Kubikliterweise kam das Wasser vom Himmel. Die Kinder kamen nach Hause. Vegeta überließ es Trunks, seine kleine Schwester aus der Regenkleidung zu pellen. Als sie in die Küche kamen, war schon Tee aufgesetzt. Vegeta hörte den Kindern zu, als sie von ihrem Tag berichteten. Eigentlich war das Bulmas Aufgabe.

Abends hatte sie angerufen. Es würde später werden. Das Wasser rauschte draußen weiter. Vermutlich brauchte die Welt das zusätzliche Nass, so arg wie es Trunks und Bra im Bad laufen ließen. Nach Zapfenstreich setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und wartete.

Es war nach Mitternacht als er wieder ins Labor ging. Nur in ihrem Büro war noch Licht. Sie hatte ihre Mitarbeiter schon vor Stunden nach Hause geschickt. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme. „Komm ins Bett, Frau.“ 

Sie reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm, machte Notizen. Er verzog den Mund und stieß sich vom Rahmen ab. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr, drehte den Bürostuhl zu sich und hob sie an der Taille hoch.  
„Vegeta?! Was...?!“ 

Sie quietschte vor Überraschung als er den Stuhl mit einem Bein wegschob und ihren Tisch mit einer Armbewegung leerräumte. Den Computer ließ er stehen, um ihre Stimmung nicht zu töten.  
Vegeta setzte Bulma auf der freien Fläche ab und positionierte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Der Rock schob sich nach oben als sie Platz für ihn machte.

Er strich mit dem Daumen über die Falte zwischen ihren Brauen. Es war gut, dass es hier nicht häufig so stark regnete. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
„Auch Bulma Briefs braucht Pausen.“  
„Es herrscht Patentkrieg!“  
„Nicht um ein Uhr Nachts.“  
Als sie den Mund öffnete, presste er seine Lippen darauf. Vegeta hatte heute keinen Nerv mehr für Diskussionen. Ihre Zungen fanden sich und er zeigte ihr, wer in diesem Augenblick das Sagen hatte.

Sie erschauderte und ein wenig Spannung wich. Er nippte an ihrem Kieferknochen, dann wanderte sein Mund über ihre Kehle und seine Hände über ihren Brustkorb. Ihr Hormonzyklus hatte ihre Brüste wieder schwerer und empfindlicher werden lassen, also umfasste er sie mit größerer Sanftheit als gewöhnlich.

Sie stöhnte auf und er drängte sie mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch. Seine Nase streifte ihre Ohrmuschel und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Dann noch eine, als er in ihre Halsbeuge biss. Sie quietschte erneut, er leckte sanft über das gerötete Mal seiner Zähne.

„Ich kann nicht!“, jammerte Bulma und endlich wusste Vegeta, was sie brauchte.  
Sanft legte er seine linke Hand um ihre Kehle und bewunderte einmal mehr die Zartheit seine Frau. Sie trat mit solcher Stärke auf, dass man dazu neigte, ihre Zerbrechlichkeit zu vergessen.

Anstatt sich zu wehren, ergab sie sich ihm. Ihre Finger glitten durch sein Haar und hielten sich dort fest. Er schob ihr Oberteil hoch, der BH folgte. Sie sog zitternd Luft ein als er einen ihrer Nippel in den Mund nahm. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie unter seiner Hand frei atmete – es waren die Empfindungen, die es ihr schwer machten.

Er hielt sie fest und endlich wich mehr Spannung. Bulma konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr arbeiten, egal wie sehr sie es vielleicht wollte. Er widmete sich der anderen Brustspitze, sie atmetete erneut fahrig.

Sein Weg führte ihn weiter hinab. Dort küsste er ihren Nabel. Er schob mit der freien Hand ihren Rock höher und ihr Höschen tiefer. Es war aus blauer Spitze und roch nach ihrer intimsten Stelle.  
Vegeta konnte ihr nicht mit dem Mund Tribut zollen, weil er sie sonst loslassen würde müssen. Also schob er seine Finger zwischen die angeschwollenen Falten ihres Geschlechts. Ihr Unterleib gab bald den Rhythmus vor. Er übernahm ihn, bis sie nicht mehr konnte.

Ihr Puls raste, als er sie erneut küsste und ihren Mund ein zweites Mal eroberte. Sie wurde ihr Höschen los, schlang die Beine um seine Mitte und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Er schob seine Trainingshose und die Boxershorts herunter, setzte an, drang aber nicht in sie ein.

„Bitte!“, jammerte Bulma und ihre Blicke fanden sich erneut.  
„Bitte“ - ein sehnsüchtiges Flüstern, wie sie es ihm selten schenkte. Sie streichelte seine Wange.  
Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln, dann erfüllte er ihren Wunsch. Die Blicke ineinenander verfangen seufzten beide auf, als er endlich komplett in ihr war. Ihre Hände griffen fest in seinen Schopf. Das war das Zeichen dafür, dass sie bereit war. 

Sein Griff an ihrem Hals wurde für die ersten Stöße fester, bis sie ganz nachgiebig geworden war. Dann ließ er ab. Seine Fingerspitzen kosten die schön geschwungene Linie ihres Unterkiefers. 

Bulmas Arme umschlangen Vegeta. Sie presste sich enger an ihn, denn sie brauchte ihn ganz nah bei sich. Er umfasste ihre Schenkel. Seufzen, Stöhnen, fahriges Atmen. Sie gab diese kleinen, hilflosen Laute von sich, die ihn in ungeahnte Höhen treiben konnten. Endlich war die Falte zwischen ihren Brauen fort. Die Kuppe seines Daumens glitt über ihre volle Unterlippe.

Bulma hieß ihn willkommen, sie war weich und anschmiegsam. Ihre Lippen nahmen Vegetas Fingerkuppe auf und sie saugte an der rauen Haut. Vegetas Stöße wurden schneller und drängender. Er spürte, dass ihr Weg nicht mehr lang war und gab ihr das, was sie brauchte, um das Ziel zu erreichen.

Sie kam heftig und zog sich um ihn herum zusammen – immer und immer wieder – auch als der Rest ihres Körpers erschöpft auf den Tisch sank. Er legte die Stirn auf ihrer Schulter ab und ergab sich der milchweißen Farbe und dem Duft ihrer Haut. Seine Hände griffen ihre Oberschenkel fester. Er würde Male hinterlassen und sie liebte diese Zeichen ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit.

Sie schnurrte voller Genuss, denn jeder seiner Stöße verlängerte ihr Nachglühen. Als ihre Zähne sich in seine Halsbeuge gruben, kam auch Vegeta. Mit einem Schaudern ergoss er sich tief in ihr und verharrte mit der Nase in ihrer Halsbeuge, bis sich sein Atem normalisierte.

Bulma strich über seinen Nacken, während die Erregung der beiden ausklang.  
Vegeta löste sich schließlich von ihr und verstaute alles dort, wo es hingehörte, während auch sie BH und Oberteil zurechtzupfte. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihr Höschen wieder anzog und den Rock herunterzog. 

Ihr Blick glitt über den Boden und die darauf verteilten Unterlagen.  
„Komm ins Bett, Bulma“, wiederholte er, weil er sie kannte.  
Sie sah zu ihren Mann und wollte erst wiedersprechen, ließ es dann aber mit einem Lächeln sein. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand.


	2. #2: Paarungszeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei Saiyajins müssen bei Vollmond mit dem arbeiten, was da ist. Ihre Ehefrauen müssen sich erst daran gewöhnen. Ein detaillierter Anblick hilft.

PAFF-PAFF-MAGAZINE #2: Paarungszeit

Sie fielen in das Nest aus Decken, Fellen und Kissen, ohne sich loszulassen.  
Goku presste Vegeta mit aller Kraft an sich - gegen seinen Mund, seine Brust, seinen Schritt. Hungrig küsste er den Älteren, der von Goku alles nahm, was er bekommen konnte.

Die beiden teilten Intimitäten voller Aggression, Ungeduld und Lust. Vegetas Arme schlangen sich um Gokus Hals und Seite. Seine Finger krallten sich in dessen Rippen und hinterließen Kratzer. Der Kontrast zwischen den bis zur Perfektion getunten Körpern beider Saiyajins und den animalischen Lauten, die sie von sich gaben, hatte etwas Aufreizendes.

Das Dehnen und Zusammenziehen ihrer Muskelstränge erzeugte beständig neue Formen, die mit ruhelosen Händen erforscht wurden. Die beiden Männer formten einander nicht nur im Kampf.  
Dann und wann schöpften sie ungeduldig Atem, nur um sofort mit großem Hunger erneut den Mund des anderen einzufordern. Die wenigen Kleidungsfetzen, die von der Jagd durch den Wald noch übrig waren, überlebten das Tun der Saiyajins nicht lange.

Goku rollte sich auf den Rücken, sodass Vegeta auf ihm lag. Er schob den hauteng sitzenden Slip über dessen Hinterbacken nach oben und massierte die mit Grübchen versehende Sitzmuskulatur des Prinzen mit Genuss. Der Anblick war genauso obszön, wie die Geräusche, die Vegeta daraufhin von sich gab. Als Goku die entstandenen Stofffalten packte und weiter nach oben zog, stöhnten beide auf.

Vegeta biss Goku als Antwort in die Halsbeuge und rollte sich mit ihm herum, sodass ihre Positionen sich vertauschten. Der Jüngere schob ein Knie zwischen Vegetas definierte Beine. Er nahm nur zu gern in Kauf, dass Vegeta den Stoff seiner Unterhose an zwei Stellen gleichzeitig packte und auseinanderriss, als sei es Seidenpapier.

„Ziehst du mir das Ding noch aus, oder was?“, knurrte der Prinz. Er meinte seine eigene Unterwäsche. Die beiden drehten sich erneut. Es klatschte laut, als Goku seine Handfläche auf Vegetas verlängerten Rücken niedersausen ließ. „Hehe...das kommt schon noch, Vegeta.“

* * *

 

 

Sie hatten sich eines Abends alle wie vernünftige Erwachsene zusammengesetzt und einen Plan entwickelt, wie sie mit dem Problem umgehen konnten: Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi und Son Goku gemeinsam. Denn so wie bisher, durfte und konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Am Anfang war es eine sehr steife Angelegenheit gewesen. Dann wurde es laut, jeder hatte Anklagen durch den Raum geschrien. Erst reichlich Sake nach einer mitternächtlichen Waffenruhe hatte Bewegung in die Situation gebracht.  
In Vegetas Fall hatte es geholfen, Hemmungen zu verlieren und in Chichis Kopf hatten sich Moralgrundsätze gelockert. Bulmas und Gokus Probleme konnten erst nach einem Gespräch bis zum Morgengrauen beigelegt werden.

Bulma bei einem Katerfrühstück am Vormittag die Ergebnisse der letzten Nacht generalstabsmäßig zusammengefasst. Die vier Grundsätze über das künftige Vorgehen lauteten:

1.) Kein geheimer Sex mehr zwischen Goku und Vegeta.  
2.) Die Frauen akzeptierten die Bedürfnisse ihrer Männer (biologische und kulturelle Gründe...)  
3.) Die Frauen hatten das Recht zuzusehen.  
4.) Danach gab es immer die Option für gemeinsamen Schlaf zu viert - in einem Nest.

Als Ausnahme galt ungeplanter Sex nach einem Kampf. Denn häufig passierte „es“ nach einem solchen und man war übereingekommen, dass Schlachtentourismus von Bulma und Chichi wieder gewünscht war, noch unterstützt werden würde. Mitmachen durften die Frauen bei den Saiyajins nicht, aber was nach Punkt vier geschah, war jedem Paar selbst überlassen.

So weit, so gut. Was danach geschah, waren in beiden Haushalten ausgewachsene Ehestreite.  
Bulmas brachte letztendlich den Vorschlag, überhaupt erst einmal ein Nest auszuprobieren. Dieser wurde von allen dankbar aufgenommen. Alles war besser als die Anspannung und das Nichtstun - und tatsächlich erlebten die beiden Frauen eine völlig neue Art des Schlafens.  
Chichi musste sich an die Nähe anderer Personen als Goku gewöhnen und Bulma hatte ihre Zweifel, weil keine dicke Matratze involviert war. Dennoch...Ein Nest zu teilen, war etwas, mit dem sich alle Betroffenen anfreunden konnten.

* * *

 

 

Gokus nackter Hintern glänzte im Mondlicht. Er rieb seinen Schritt ein letztes Mal an Vegetas und erhob sich dann auf alle Viere. Während er sich langsam vom Prinzen fortbewegte, biss er diesen immer wieder in die Schultermuskulatur, die Brust, den Bauch und schließlich auch in die Oberschenkel. Viele der von ihm hinterlassenen Male waren blutig.

Vegeta seufzte, seine Stimme klang rauh. Er drückte den Rücken durch als Goku seinen Rückzug stoppte und mit der Nasenspitze einen Weg von seiner Knieinnenseite zum Schritt hinauf fand. Gerüche spielten für die Saiyajin eine große Rolle und der Krautkopf bewegte sich auf das Paradies zu.

 

Für einen Krieger von niederer Herkunft und Erziehung war Gokus Körperlichkeit überwältigend entwickelt. Er weckte Begehrlichkeiten in Vegeta, wie dieser sie noch nicht erlebt hatte.Der Prinz sah und spürte wie Goku an der Beule in seinem Slip genießerisch Luft einsog.

Dann senkte Goku die Lippen sacht und seine Zähne umschlossen den Stoff. So zog er das letzte bisschen Barriere zwischen ihnen hinab. Seine Lippen glitten über Vegetas Hoden - diese Schrittfixierung war nahezu lächerlich. Der Prinz hob einen Fuß, setzte ihn auf Gokus Schulter und schob den anderen Mann fort.

Der Vollmond steigerte die Instinkte der beiden Saiyajins und das Nest bildete die perfekte Kulisse für den rohen Akt, den sie begingen. Beide konnten die Oozaruform nicht mehr annehmen, aber in ihnen wüteten Gelüste, die kein Mensch nachvollziehen konnte. Vegetas Hand griff derb in Gokus Schopf, um diesen zu führen.

„Brav...“ Mittlerweile war ihre Haut von einem feinen Schweißfilm überzogen.

Der Raum musste einige Grad Celsius wärmer geworden sein. 

* * *

 

 

Im Schein des Vollmonds saßen Bulma und Chichi auf einer Bank vor den Kapselhaus und betrachteten den Nachthimmel. Jede hatte ein Glas in der Hand  
„Meinst du, den Kindern geht es gut?“, Chichi knetete den Stoff ihres Kleides.  
„Die haben bei Muten Roshi garantiert eine großartige Zeit. Pan und Marron sind doch auch da“, beschwichtigte Bulma und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Alkohol.  
„Aber hätten wir nicht doch ein Handy mitnehmen sollen?“ Chichi war nicht überzeugt. Sie betrachtete die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas.  
Bulma schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist besser so. Du hast uns doch nicht umsonst dieses versteckte Tal gezeigt. Ich bezweifle auch stark, dass wir Empfang hätten.“  
Chichi sah unsicher zum aufgehenden Vollmond. „Ach, Bulma...“  
Ihre Freundin schenkte ihr erneut ein. „Wir bekommen das hin. Trink noch was.“

Drinnen kommandierte Vegeta Goku beim Nestbau herum. Das kreisrunde Hauptzimmer war bis auf einen schmalen Zweisitzer nicht mit Möbeln bestückt. Für Bulma waren extra dicke Futondecken angeschafft worden, die als Unterlage für das Nest dienen sollten.

„Sieht doch gut aus, findest du nicht, Vegeta?“  
„Den Futon mehr nach rechts.“  
Goku gehorchte. Er dachte an die Frauen draußen und wurde rot.  
„Meinst du, wir tun das Richtige?“  
Vegeta schwieg.

„Ein bisschen peinlich ist es mir schon“, versuchte der Krautkopf es erneut.  
„Leg die Felle da drüben hin. Ich hole die Kissen“, Vegeta ging gar nicht darauf ein.  
Goku beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber ein Etui hervorzog und eine der Kapseln daraus öffnete.  
Er fing die Kissen, die der Ältere ihm zuwarf, und verteilte sie.

„...Vegeta...“, begann er erneut.  
„Was?!“  
„Wir tun doch das Richtige, oder?“  
“Woher soll ich das wissen?!“, knurrte Vegeta.  
„Naja, du bist derjenige, der bei sowas am besten Bescheid weiß.“  
„Ich war fünf als ich mir das letzte Mal ein Nest mit Frauen geteilt habe und das war mit meinen Eltern, meiner Tante und meiner Cousine. Als wenn da irgendwas passiert wäre!“, Vegeta klang knurrig. Er fuhr sich durch das Haar, seine Nerven lagen blank.  
„Schon gut“, Goku hob abwehrend die Hände und seufzte. Es kribbelte ihn am ganzen Körper. „Lass uns einfach loslegen?“

Vegeta hatte die letzten Decken in der Hand. Er sah dunkel zu Goku herüber, dann ließ er unvermittelt alles fallen. Er zog Stiefel und Handschuhe aus, öffnete ein Fenster und war mit einem Satz draußen. Die Frauen quietschten erschrocken auf. Vegeta hatte sie bei seinem Abgang überrascht. Goku grinste. Er wurde das orangfarbene Oberteil los, warf seine Stiefel fort und sprang hinterher.  
„Wir sind bald wieder da.!“

* * *

 

 

Die beiden Saiyajins rieben sich in ihre ganzen Länge aneinander.  
Vegeta riss an Gokus Haaren, Goku biss immer wieder in Vegetas Hals. Es war ein Ringen darum, wer die Oberhand behalten sollte und darum griff Vegeta auch zu derberen Maßnahmen.  
Er umschlang Gokus Taille mit seinen Beinen und drückte unvermittelt beide Fersen auf den Punkt kurz über dessen Hinterteil. Der Jüngere schrie auf.  
„Das bekommst du zurück...“, drohte er Vegeta und packte dessen Kehle. Es dauerte bis der Schmerz abebbte. „Das bekommst du zurück...“, versprach er erneut mit einem verführerischen Flüstern, „...bis du schreist.“

Goku nahm Abstand und drehte Vegeta trotz Gegenwehr auf den Bauch. Das Gesicht des Prinzen zwang er in ein Fell. „Shhh....“  
Erst sah es so aus als würde er den Älteren erneut in die Schulter beißen, doch die Strategie war eine andere. Goku küsste dessen Halsbeuge und begann von dort aus ein zweites Mal den Weg an Vegetas Körper hinab. Die Gegenwehr des Prinzen erstarb mit jedem Saugen und Lecken mehr.

Die Finger des Älteren gruben sich tief in Decken und Kissen, sein Hintern drängte sich Gokus Gesicht entgegen. Der ließ sich die Zeit jeden Muskelstrang mit den Lippen nachzufahren, bis er endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Dort kratzte er mit seinen Zähnen über das saftige Fleisch. Vegeta hob den Kopf, sah über seine Schulter. Er griff erneut in Gokus Schopf, schob den anderen Saiyajin zurecht und hielt dessen Kopf in der gewünschten Position.  
„Man lässt mich nicht warten.“  
„Hmmmm...“ Goku zog die Hinterbacken vor seiner Nase auseinander, seine Zunge fand die privateste Stelle an Vegetas Körper.

* * *

 

 

Zehn Minuten später hörte man es aus dem Tropenwald schreien. Chichi bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
„Das klingt nach Terretorialkämpfen zwischen Affen.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Sehr.“ Die dunklehaarige Frau nickte, blieb Bulma aber die Erklärung schuldig, woher sie das wusste.  
„Du bist sehr angespannt. Vielleicht machen wir uns erstmal bettfertig?“

Chichi betrachtete Bulmas gelassene Miene und lächelte tapfer. „Ich bin froh, dass du meine Freundin bist.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf die der anderen Frau. „Allein hätte ich das nicht ertragen.“  
„Dabei hast du das Schlafen im Nest viel besser weggesteckt als ich!“ Bulma lächelte.

Chichi löste ihre Ohrringe und verstaute sie in einer Tasche ihres Qipao. Sie war fest entschlossen, sich und der Freundin diese Nacht so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.  
„Ich habe meine Sachen drin. Kommst du mit?“  
„Definitiv. Meine Joggingshose ruft mich schon!“

Als sie Chichi folgte, waren Terretorialkämpfe und Affen schon wieder vergessen. Die beiden Frauen entfernten ihr Makeup und schlüpften in bequemere Kleidung. Chichi trug in ein zartes Gebilde, dass so figurumspielend geschnitten war, dass es die Bezeichnung Nachthemd gar nicht verdiente.  
Bulma hatte sich für ein Tank aus weicher Baumwolle und knappe Shorts entschieden.  
„Ich denke, du solltest deine Haare offen lassen.“, befand sie, als Chichi begann die seidige Masse zu kämmen.  
Die andere Frau errötete. „Sie sind oft im Weg.“

Bulma fuhr sich durch die eigene Kurzhaarfrisur und überlegte. Sie nahm einen Gummi und fasste damit die Haarspitzen der anderen Frau zusammen „Dann mach es so. Es steht dir wirklich gut.“  
Es ließ Gokus Frau jünger erscheinen.  
„Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt doch noch ein Glas Wein.“, murmelte Chichi.  
Bulma grinste: “Machs dir auf der Couch bequem, ich hole die Flasche.“

Die Freundinnen hatten es sich gerade mit dem Alkohol bequem gemacht, als ihre Ehemänner zurückkamen: durch das Fenster, schwer atmend, einander umschlingend.  
Chichi und Bulma rückten unwillkürlich näher aneinander. Mit großen Augen und geöffnten Mündern verfolgten sie, was geschah...

* * *

 

 

Vegeta lag auf dem Bauch, über seinen leicht geöffneten Beinen hatte Goku Position bezogen. Seine Schenkel hielten den Mann unter sich in Position, sodass er leicht ansetzen konnte.  
Das Gesicht des Saiyajinprinzen war gerötet und halb verborgen. Er atmete schwer. Goku ließ die Spitze seines Riemens über Vegetas Anus gleiten. Der war bereits feucht und gedehnt - Goku glitt nur nicht hinein, weil er wusste wie sehr das den Prinzen verärgerte. Seine Hände lagen an der schmalen Taille seines Bettgefährten. Mit beiden Daumen massierte er zärtlich um die Stelle, an der sich einmal der Affenschwanz befunden hatte. Goku beugte sich leicht vor.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ich dir versprochen habe?“  
Dann drückte er auf die Narbe.

Vegeta bäumte sich auf, sein Brüllen klang mehr nach Tier als Mann. „Du abartiger...“  
Er bleckte seine Zähne, warf den Kerl auf sich aber nicht ab. Stattessen belegte er ihn in Galactic Standard.  
Goku lachte kehlig, er musste die Sprache nicht kennen, um zu wissen, dass er aufs Farbigste beleidigt wurde. Seine Daumen massierten wieder das empfindliche Arreal um die Narbe, bis Vegeta sich seinem Griff ergab.

Goku nahm mit den Lippen einen Schweißtropfen auf, der die Muskelfurche an Vegetas Wirbelsäule entlangrann. Dann schob er seinen Riemen quälend langsam in das ihm entgegengestreckte Hinterteil.  
Vegeta stöhnte und schrie ein weiteres Mal auf. Goku hatte es wieder getan – er hatte Druck auf die Narbe ausgeübt. Und das Schlimme daran war, dass die Kombination aus Lust und Schmerz Vegeta näher an den Orgasmus brachte, als er wollte. Der Ältere wechselte mit den Beleidigungen in seine Muttersprache. Die Kehligkeit der Wörter komplimentierte sein raues Atmen.

Als er mit fiebrigem Blick aufsah, fand er unvermittelt die Gesichter von Bulma und Chichi vor sich. Die Augen der beiden Frauen glänzten, Bulma kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Vegeta konnte die Nippel seiner Frau unter dem halbdurchsichtigen Tank sehen. Scham mischte sich mit der Lust und dem Schmerz.  
Die Mischung war so explosiv, dass er sich auf die Zunge biss und den Atem anhielt, um nicht sofort abzuspritzen.

Goku folgte Vegetas Blick. Auch er sah den Frauen direkt ins Gesicht, aber statt sich zu schämen, lächelte er dreckig. Er wusste ganz genau, dass seine Frau und seine beste Freundin erregt waren. Der Geruch hatte von Anfang an seine Nase gekitzelt. „Gefällt euch, was ihr seht?“

Ohne den Blick wieder zu senken, justierte er den Griff an Vegetas Hüften und begann diesen zu vögeln. Jedem Normalsterblichen hätte er vermutlich Verletzungen zugefügt, denn der Rhythmus war hart und schnell. Für Vegeta schien es aber genau das richtige zu sein. Er vergrub das Gesicht im Nest und krallte sich in ein Kissen.

Es klatschte, wann immer die beiden Körper aufeinandertrafen.  
„Seht euch es genau an... Du kennst das doch auch, Chi.“

Vegeta fluchte gedämpft. „Halt dein Maul und mach, du Idiot!“  
Goku gehorchte. Endlich entließ er die Frauen aus seinem Bann und widmete sich wieder ganz seinem Partner. „Wie du willst, Vegeta.“  
Das Klatschen variierte immer dann, wenn Vegeta kurz davor war, zu kommen. Schließlich beugte Goku sich nach vorne und biss in das Ohrläppchen des anderen Saiyajin. Der Prinz befeuchtete die eigene Hand, griff unter sich und begann seinen Schwanz zu reiben.

* * *

 

 

Bulma und Chichi hielten sich an der Hand, weil das was sie sahen, sie verstörte und zugleich erotischer war, als jede Pronographie, mit der sie jemals in Berührung gekommen waren. Keine von beiden konnte verbergen, wie erregend sie das Geschehen fand. Chichi berührte ihre Brust und Bulma wusste sehr genau, dass ihre Shorts einen feuchten Fleck an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle aufwiesen.

Goku trieb Vegeta mit gezielten Stößen über die Schwelle. Als Vegeta kam, zucke sein Leib unkontrolliert. Der Jüngere grinste und leckte den Schweiß zwischen Vegetas Schulterblättern auf. Das Pulsieren des Männerkörpers unter ihm brachte Goku dem Höhepunkt sehr nah.

Er richtete sich schwerfällig auf und betrachtete den ihm ausgelieferten Mann: Es gab nichts besseres als den Anblick eines vor den Augen seiner Frau zugerittenen Vegetas.  
Goku kam schon nach den nächsten Stößen. Er krallte sich in Vegeta und erlebte zusammengekrümmt das Erlöschen eines Stern aus nächster Nähe.

Tief in sich drin wusste er, dass seine vom Vollmond und den Beobachterinnen befeuerte Allmachtsfantsie nicht gesund war. Aber er hatte auch noch nie einen so intensiven Orgasmus gehabt.  
Vegeta lag erschöpft und halb im Nest vergraben unter Goku. Er wusste, dass seine von den Frauen beobachtete und vom Vollmond befeuerte Unterwerfungsfantasie nicht gesund war, aber er hatte auch noch nie einen so intensiven Orgasmus erlebt.

Die beiden lagen eine gute Minute schwer atmend da und ließen die Erfahrung ausklingen.

Vegeta raffte sich als erstes auf. Seine Muskeln waren so nachgiebig, dass es ihm schwer fiel den Arm zu heben und Goku von sich wegzudrücken. Er zog das Kissen unter sich hervor, das er beschmutzt hatte, und warf es fort.  
„Mach mich sauber, Kakarot.“, knurrte er. Der Samen des anderem lief ihm aus dem Hintern.

Goku, dessen Gesicht wieder den normalen Ausdruck zeigte, gähnte. Er griff ein paar Kleidungsfetzen und wischte Vegeta die Spuren ihres Zusammenstoßes ab. Dieser rieb sich derweil über das Gesicht, um wieder klar zu werden. Als die beiden fertig waren, arrangierten sie sich nebeneinander auf dem Lager.

„Komm ins Bett, Bulma.“, murmelte Vegeta und hob den Arm, um ihr die Armbeuge als Kissen anzubieten. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie alles aufgenommen hatte.  
Sie hatte es so eilig, sie stürzte fast zu ihm in das Nest. Die Augen verschleiert, die Lippen gerötet, die Pussy geschwollen...  
Vegeta zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Seine Finger glitten zwischen Bulmas Beine und fanden den Ursprung eines herrlichen Duftes. Er rieb über den feuchten Fleck und merkte, wie er wieder hart wurde. „Setz dich auf mich, Frau.“

Goku beobachtete das mit müdem Blick und schmunzelte. Dann sah er zu Chichi, die ihre Brüste streichelte, ohne es zu merken. Er kroch zu ihr, legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie und blickte nach oben in ihr Gesicht.  
„Habe ich dich sehr erschreckt? Das wollte ich nicht, Chi.“  
„Oh, Gokusa! Sag mir, dass du mich noch liebst!“, mit Tränen in den Augen sank sie in seine Arme. Er konnte ihre verhärteten Nippel spüren. Zärtlich tätschelte er ihr Hinterteil. Sie war eingepackt wie ein Geschenk und nach der ganzen Arbeit hatte er sich doch eigentlich eine Belohnung verdient.

„Ich liebe dich.“


	3. Genieß es

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es muss nicht immer Liebe sein. Es muss nicht einmal eine Affaire sein.  
> Manchmal reicht auch eine unregelmäßig gelebte Spielbeziehung.

**PAFF PAFF Magazin #3: Genussmensch  
**

 

Bulma lächelte selbstvergessen.

 

Es ging nicht darum, ihn zu verletzen.

Es ging nicht einmal vorrangig darum, ihn zu demütigen.

Es ging darum, ihn gut aussehen zu lassen.

 

Vegetas Körper nach ihrem Willen auszustellen, war etwas, dass in Bulma tiefe Befriedigung auslöste. Es lag Perfektion in den Bewegung seiner Muskeln, wenn sie von harschem Licht und zärtlichen Schatten umspielt wurden.

 

Bulma umrundete ihren Hausgast aus dem Weltraum, der so herrlich verschnürt vor ihren Füßen in der Mitte des Zimmers lag. Schon bald nach seiner Ankunft hatte sie den ersten Blick auf seine Oberarme und Brustmuskulatur erhaschen können.

 

Er hatte die Begehrlichkeit in ihrem Blick rasch bemerkt.

Er hatte begonnen, Bulma zu quälen, indem er ihr in Alltagssituationen mehr Raum zum Starren gegeben hatte.

Nur ein paar Zentimeter Haut.

Nur eine winzige Dosis seiner gestählten Erscheinung ohne den verdammten Stretchanzug.

An seinem Körper konnte sie sich kaum sattsehen.

 

Schon nach einem Vierteljahr lief alles aus dem Ruder. Die Befriedigung, die beide daraus zogen sich gehen zu lassen, war unbeschreiblich.

 

In der Dunkelheit des Raumes, die nur durch minimale Lichtakzente durchbrochen wurde, wirkte seine makellosen Haut, die bar jeder Pigmentveränderungen oder überflüssigen Haarbewuchses war, wie Seide. Eine exquisite Hülle, auf der Narben verstreut waren, die sich mondhell auf seinem Teint abzeichneten. Es war ein aufregender Kontrast für Bulmas Auge und ihr Tastempfinden.

 

Sie ging in die Hocke, ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über seine Seite, übersprangen die Hanfseile, nicht aber das Narbengewebe.

 

Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Bulma spürte, wie ihr Slip feucht wurde.

Sie schmeckte und fühlte seine Haut , indem sie die Zungenspitze über die empfindlicheren Regionen gleiten lies. Besonders das Arreal unterhalb seines Bauchnabels war unvergleichlich zart und empfindsam. Wann immer Bulma über eine knpp unter der Haut verlaufende Ader glitt, stöhnte er unterdrückt auf.

 

Das dunkle Geräusch, erinnerte sie an das Schnurren eines Panthers. Es schien direkten Einfluss auf ihren Schritt zu haben.

Seine Muskulatur, von den kunstvoll geknüpften Hanfseilen in ihrer Bewegung eingeschränkt, regte sich. Die kleinen Kontraktionen von Streck- und Beugemuskeln, die sich anspannende, sanft zitternde Bauchmuskelpartie, die Grübchen an seinem Gesäß...

 

Bulma seuzte, sie fühlte sich wie der Connoisseur eines Luxusweines.

Sie machte es sich auf den Knien bequem, das flachen Tal seines Nabels zog ihren Zeigefinger an. Während sie die Kontur nachfuhr, zog sich sein Körper unter ihren Fingern zusammen. Er vibrierte regelrecht.

 

Das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch von Vegetas Haut, die über das Fell, auf dem er lag, rieb, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Atem ging schwer.

Er hatte früh gelernt, wie berauschend es sich anfühlte, wenn man ihn fürchtete. Aber erst seit er bei Bulma lebte, kannte er Bestätigung für das, was in seinem Leben schön war: Den eigenen Körper. Für seine Muskeln, seine Haut, seinen Knochenbau, das widersprenstige Haar und die pechschwarzen Augen!

 

Gierig legte Bulma die Hand auf seinen Rippenbogen, um jede Wölbung der dort herausgebildeten Muskelstränge zu erfühlen, während er seine Ruhe durch tiefe Atemzuge zurückzuerlangen versuchte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, das Licht komplimentierte jede seiner Bewegungen. Die Dunkelheit des Raumes legte den Fokus nur auf ihn.

 

Vegeta - gefesselt auf dem Boden. Sein nur teilweise illuminiertem Körper war eine Landkarte, die Bulma erforschen musste. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

 

Ein feiner Schweißfilm sorgte für Glanz auf seiner Haut. Er duftete unerträglich gut, seitdem sie ihm das Parfum gegeben hatte – mit der Anweisung es für ihr Spiel zu nutzen. Sie hatte es eigens für ihn anfertigen lassen: Der Duft bestand aus verschiedenen Hölzern, Gewürzen, sowie einer frische Note aus Fangipani, Bergamotte und Calone. Dazu kam ein Hauch von Moschus. Nur ein Hauch- Vegetas Odeur war bereits männlich genug.

Bulmas Mund wurde trocken.

 

Er öffnete die Lippen, als sie seinen prall durchbluteten Schwanz berührte. Sie streichelte seinen Schaft mit einem Genuss, den sie sich selten gönnte. Es sah so aus, als würde er zu einem unleidigen Schnalzen ansetzen, aber er blieb stumm. Das war eine Regel ihres gemeinsamen Spiels.

 

Bulma hatte Mitleid mit all jenen, die ihre Spielpartner für Stille knebeln mussten. Sie fand ebenso wenig Gefallen an Zwängen wie Vegeta. Sie machte sich auch nichts vor. Wenn er wollte, könnte er sich jederzeit befreien. Aber er tat es nicht.

Er badete in ihrer Anbetung seines Körpers - in ihren Blicken, die die Haut an seinem Nacken kosten, in dem Gefühl ihrer Zunge an seinem Schlüsselbein. Er erging sich in dem Gedanken, der Grund für ihren feuchten Schritt zu sein.

 

Sein Atem glitt über ihre unbekleideten Beine. Ihr Kleid war höher gerutscht, ein Schauer lief über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Bulma ließ von Vegetas Geschlecht ab, mit dem Handrücken fuhr sie über die wenige Intimbehaarung, die er hatte. Sie liebte das Gefühl!

Die Härchen diekt an seiner Schwanzwurzel waren merkwürdig weich und dicht, aber kurz gewachsen. Fast schon wie ein Pelz. Es hatte etwas luxoriöses, ihn so zu berühren.

 

„Was für ein Anblick“, gurrte sie, vertieft in seine Betrachtung.

 

In diesem Spiel war Vegeta ein Gegenstand, der ihr allein gehörte und den sie so drapieren und ausstaffieren konnte, wie sie wollte. Im Austausch dagegen erhielt er ihre gierigen Blicke, die Versicherung dessen, dass sie verstand, wie wertvoll und einzigartig er war. Sie bekam exquisite Erotik, wie sie kein zweites Mal in diesem Universum möglich war.

 

Bumas Augen glänzten, während sie Vegeta berührte.

 

Sie begann damit, seine Ohrmuschel mit der Fingerspitze nachzufühlen, strich über die Halsschlagader und umfasste vorsichtig seine Kehle. Sein Blick war unbezahlbar – herausfordend, warnend. Sie ließ ab und umfasste mit den Händen seine Brustmuskeln. Sie knetete das feste Gewebe und sorgte durch ein genießerisches Zwirbeln dafür, dass seine Nippel hart wurden.

 

Kein Mann zuvor hatte jemals diese Erregung in ihr ausgelöst. Der Kult, den ihr Gast um seinen Körper und seine Blutlinie betrieb, war exzessiv - und so auch ihre Lust ihn zu betrachten.

 

Bulma küsste Vegeta auf den Solarplexus. Ihr Mund wanderte tiefer, zum Bauchnabel herab. Dann hob sie den Kopf, legte die Hände an seine Hüften. Sie spürte die Knochen und die untersten Stränge seiner Bauchmuskulatur. Sie nahm sich die Zeit, nah an seinem Schritt tief einzuatmen.

 

Vegeta roch nach Sex.

Ungeduldig ließ sie von ihm ab und zog sich den Slip aus. Die Gier zeichnete sich deutlich in ihrem Gesicht ab.

 

Vegetas Lippen verzogen sich voller Zufriedenheit. Er wusste, dass sie ihn gleich bespringen würde, wie ein Tier zur Paarungszeit.

Er wusste, dass sie seit über einer Woche scharf auf ihn war.

Er hatte sie warten lassen, damit sie die Kontrolle verlor!

Und er hatte Erfolg.

 

Denn nichts- aber auch gar nichts - trumpfte den Sex mit Vegeta nach einer Trockenphase.

Er lag unter ihr, mit der Kunst des Shibari verschnürt, und bot ihr eine Show, indem er sich langsam wand, sie mit Blicken aufspießte und heiser lachte.

 

Bulma genoss es. Sie streckte sich wie eine Katze: Sie kratzte mit ihren Nägeln über seine Brust. Sie ließ ihre feuchten Schamlippen über die Länge seines Glieds gleiten. Vor und zurück, immer wieder, mit quälender Langsamkeit. Er schloss die Augen.

 

Sie erhob sich, um zwischen ihren Beinen nach Vegetas Schwanz zu greifen, der pochend vom Blutfluss gegen seinen Bauch gepresst wurde. Die Spitze seines Riemens glänzte.

Sie berührte damit ihre Pforte, setzte an und ließ sich Millimeter für Millimeter auf ihn gleiten. Schauer jagten über ihre Arme, Hitze ballte sich in ihrem Bauch. Vegetas Seufzten klang, als würde seine Seele jeden Moment seinen Körper verlassen.

 

Mit geschlossenen Augen begann sie ihn zu reiten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach von Seeligkeit. Ih Herzschlag gab den Rhythmus vor.

Im Gegensatz zum Standardfick kam das hier einer Offenbahrung gleich.

Genüsslich senkte und hob sie ihren Leib.

Ihr Auf und Ab brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Es war ihr egal.

 

Das Ächzen und Seufzen der beiden erfüllte den Raum. Bulma ließ die Hüfte kreisen. Sie fuhr sich ruhelos durch das Haar, ihre Brüste wippten trotz des Kleids auf und ab, ihre Nippel rieben gegen den Stoff ihres BH's.

Als wären sie beide Teil einer Performance, stellten sich ihre Körper aufeinander ein und fanden eine gemeinsame Bewegung. Bulma stützte sich auf Vegetas Brust ab. Der Atem beider vermischten sich im Rhythmus ihrer sich einander entgegendrängenden Unterleiber.

 

Eine ganze Weile genügten Reibung und Hitze, aber dann brauchte Bulma mehr. Sie wurde unleidlicher, schneller, bedürftiger. Wie im Fieber suchte sie Halt an Vegetas Schultern. Ruhelosigkeit trieb sie dem Gipfel entgegen.

 

Er erhaschte Blicke auf Bulmas Gesicht. Ihre harten Nippel hatten eine appetitliche Form und ihre geschwollene Vulva roch nach mehr. Sie erregte ihn und dennoch hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren.

Es war an ihr, die Arbeit zu tun.

Es war ihre Aufgabe, ihn mit allem zu verwöhnen, was ihr zur Verfügung stand.

Doch er musste zugeben, dass seine Geduld schwand. Er würde nicht mehr allzulange brauchen, also fiel er aus dem Szenario.

 

„Gottverdammt, Frau!“, presste er durch die Zähne.

„Shhhh!“, Bulma beugte sich herab. Mit ihrem Mund spürte sie seinen. Ihre Zunge schlüpfte zwischen seine Lippen. Sie küsste ihn und schmeckte dabei die Nuancen seiner Ungeduld. Die Textur seines Mundes ließ sie aufseufzen. Vegetas Zunge war etwas rauer als die eines Menschen. Ihre Lippen würden wund vom Küssen werden. Ein herrlicher Gedanke!

 

Als der Kuss endete, lachte Bulma leise. Wenn seine Blicke töten könnten, wäre sie schon längst bei Enma. Was für ein herrischer Kerl er war! Ihre Hüfte bewegte sich schneller.

 

Das Klatschen ihrer aneinanderprallenden Leiber hypnotisierte Vegeta. Ein harsches Stöhnen entglitt ihm, als sie das erste Mal ihre Beckenbodenmuskulatur anspannte. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sich aufnahm, wiederholte sie es, um ihn über die Schwelle zu treiben.

 

Zwischen ihren Brüsten rann eine Schweißperle herab. Das wenige Licht im Zimmer verwandelte das Zeichen ihrer Anstrengung in einen Edelstein. Weitere Juwelen kamen dazu, während sie auf seinem Schoß ritt.

Er fühlte Bulmas Hitze. Unter schweren Lidern hervor beobachtete er ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Züge sprachen von Ekstase. Laute der Erregung entschlüpften ihrem Mund.

 

Vegeta ergab sich in ihre Bewegungen. Das war wohl das Einzige, dem er sich jemals in seinem Leben ergeben würde. Er ließ sich reiten.

 

Die Umgebung der beiden schrumpfte, bis ihr Universum nur noch aus dem jeweils anderen bestand. Die Anspannung stieg ins Unerträgliche. Beide wurde lauter, schneller, härter, heißer.

 

Er unterdrückte seinen Schrei, als er kam.

Sie hingegen ließ sich vollkommen gehen.

 

Er zuckte unter ihr in unkontrollierter Lust.

Sie verharrte stattdessen festgekrallt an seinen Schultern.

 

Sein Körper verlor jedwede Spannung und ergab sich der Erschöpfung.

Ihr Unterleib zuckte noch eine ganze Weile. Besonders, da sie sich wieder auf ihm zu bewegen begann.

 

Erst eine Viertelstunde später fand das Spiel ein Ende. Bulmas Handflächen glitten träge über seine nasse Haut. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie an Vegetas Halsbeuge seinen betörenden Duft ein.

Sein Atem strich über ihren Hals, während sie sich von seinem Körper wärmen ließ.

Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über die Konturen seiner Arme und die darum liegenden Hanfseile. Mit den Lippen koste sie seine Schläfe – denn das war das Zeichen für Anfang und Ende des Spiels.

 

Erst dann erhob sich Bulma. Sie löste mit Umsicht die Knoten seiner Fesseln. Er rappelte sich auf und zog sich an. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr Gesicht verließ er wortlos das Zimmer.

Das war in Ordnung. Er hatte in dem Vierteljahr seitdem er ihr Gast war bewiesen, dass sie beide trotz des grandiosen Fickens nie eng miteinander sein würden. Also stand Bulma auf, um ihre eigenen Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Emotionale Intimität war etwas Schönes, doch sie hatte derzeit keinen Bedarf dafür. Was sie jetzt wirklich brauchte, war eine Dusche.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe in Adjektiven gebadet und mich in meinem persönlichen Körperkult ergangen. War schön, muss auch mal sein. Außerdem gab es beim Schreiben das rechte Kribbeln im Hinterkopf.  
> Irgendwie war das bei den Kapitelentwürfen zu Sploshing und Sexträumen nicht so. Meh. Naja, ich nehm's einfach so, wie es kommt.


	4. Morning glory

**PAFF-PAFF-Magazine #4: Morning glory**

Morgenlicht kroch durch das Fenster. Auf seinem Weg durch das Zimmer, strich es über Gokus Rücken, um ihn dann im Gesicht zu kitzeln.

Der Saiyajin zog die Nase kraus, als er aus dem Reich der Träume auftauchte. Sein Brustkasten hob und senkte sich in einem genießerisch-tiefen Atemzug. Der Duft von Vegetas Haar brachte ihn zum Seufzen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, zog Goku den Älteren fester an sich.

Der Kopf des Prinzen ruhte auf seinem linken Oberarm, der rechte Arm des Jüngeren fiel über Vegetas Brust und Bauch.

 

Letzte Nacht war Vollmond gewesen. Die beiden Saiyajin hatten gemeinsam Stress abgelassen.

Jetzt, bei Tagesanbruch, nach einer Nacht voller hartem Sex, lag Vegeta mit dem Rücken an Goku geschmiegt. Der Körper des Älteren war schwer von der Entspannung des Tiefschlafs.

Die Decke war eng um beide geschlungen. Nicht nur Vegetas Nase und Mund waren darin verborgen, auch die Beine der beiden ruhten miteinander verwoben darunter.

 

Gokus Lippen drückten sich auf Vegetas Schopf. Er hob den Kopf, blinzelte verschlafen hinab und setzte einen weiteren zarten Kuss auf die Schläfe des Älteren. Nicht, dass Goku der Typ für’ s Kuscheln war, aber Vegetas Geruch machte ihn weich. Vermutlich trug auch der Anblick der entspannten Augenbrauen einen Teil dazu bei.

Die Körperchemie des Prinzen änderte sich immer dann, wenn dieser die Gelegenheit bekam sechs oder sieben Stunden am Stück zu schlafen. Solche Nächte waren selten – das wusste Goku seit ihrer ersten Fusion – da Vegeta nur nach einer Session Vollmond-Extremsex saturiert und erschöpft genug war, um in zusammenhängenden Tiefschlaf zu sinken.

 

Vegeta schlief entspannt und tief genug, um nicht aufzuwachen, als Gokus Fingerspitzen die Formen von dessen Sixpack und Schritt nachempfanden. Nur Vegetas Körper reagierte.

Ein kleiner, fester Hintern schob sich Gokus Morgenlatte entgegen.

Der Jüngere winkelte den Arm an, der unter Vegetas Kopf lag. Seine Hand glitt zart über den Haaransatz des Älteren, bevor sie sich in dem flammenförmigen Schopf vergrub, um die Kopfhaut zu massieren. Er spürte den warmen Atem Vegetas.

Ein leises Seufzen zwischen tiefen Atemzügen verriet Goku, dass sein Rivale noch immer schlief. Dank gekonntem Kosen waren sie inzwischen beide hart.

 

Es war etwas umständlich ihre Beine voneinander zu trennen, ohne die Decke zu lüften, doch es gelang, sodass Goku seine Hand anfeuchten konnte, um seinen pochenden Schwanz damit einzureiben. Das Kribbeln in seinem Schritt, entstanden durch das Aneinanderschmiegen, wurde stärker, als der Jüngere an Vegetas Hintern griff und das feste Fleisch auseinanderzog, um besser eindringen zu können.

 

Der ältere Saiyajin vergrub seine Nase tiefer in der Decke, doch Goku zog das Bettzeug fort von dessen Gesicht. Er wollte Vegetas Züge sehen, während er sich tiefer in diesen drängte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Goku seinen Rivalen im Schlaf bestieg und der beste Part bestand immer darin, Vegetas Gesicht dabei zu betrachten.

Die Lippen des Prinzen öffneten sich leicht…die Brauen zogen sich sacht zusammen…ein gutturales Stöhnen erklang, gefolgt von schlaftrunkenem Saiyago-Gemurmel.

An diesem Morgen sah Goku sogar durch einen Seitenblick, wie sich Vegetas Nippel zusammenzogen. Der Anblick war genauso elektrisierend, wie der Gedanke, dass der Unterklassenkrieger seinen Prinzen im Schlaf vögelte.

 

Zuerst waren es nur kleine, zärtliche Bewegungen der Hüfte, aber Gokus Hand erfühlte das Pulsieren von Vegetas Riemen und die Feuchtigkeit an der Spitze.

 

Vegeta stöhnte erneut, denn die Handarbeit während des Fickens führte ihn an die Grenze zum Orgasmus. Er rührte sich, unruhig von den Empfindungen, die sein Hirn im Halbschlaf verarbeiten musste. Sein Körper spannte sich an, in Erwartung dessen, was da kommen würde.

Schließlich zog sich sein Hoden zusammen, als er in die ihn streichelnde Hand kam.

Vegeta war sich kaum dessen bewusst wo er war und was eigentlich geschah. Aber er erkannte auch im Dämmerzustand Gokus Tonfall an seinem Ohr.

„Schlaf weiter...“

 

Es war warm und angenehm, so wie es war.

 

Vegeta entspannte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erlaubte sich, wieder wegzudämmern.

Die Stimme, die sonst in seinem Hinterkopf saß und ihn vorantrieb schwieg, denn sie genoss die Bettschwere genauso, wie er selbst.

 

Obwohl sich Goku aus Vegeta zurückzog, war sein Hunger noch nicht gestillt. Er wollte mehr.

Erfasst von mächtiger Erregung drängte er Vegeta sacht in die Rückenlage. Dessen zusammengezogene Augenbrauen sprachen von Unwillen, aber der Ältere schlug die Augen dennoch nicht auf. Auch nicht, als sich Goku aus der Decke schälte und sich mit gespreizten Beinen über Vegetas Oberkörper kniete.

Der Anblick war nicht schlecht, befand der Jüngere, der sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. Vegetas Oberkörper und Oberarme waren eingekeilt von Gokus Oberschenkeln. Vegetas schön geschwungener Mund war nur wenig entfernt von Gokus pochendendem Schwanz. Zärtlich streichelte Goku über Vegetas Wange. Sein Daumen glitt über die schmalen Lippen, die sich ein wenig für ihn öffneten.

 

Mittlerweile musste Vegeta eigentlich wach sein, überlegte der Jüngere.

Das unkomfortable Liegen, der überdeutliche Geruch von Schwanz, die Streicheleinheiten…

 

Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich über Gokus Züge. Um seine Idee zu prüfen, kippte er sein Becken an und stützte sich am Kopfende des Bettes ab. Seine Schwanzspitze tippte auf Vegetas Lippen.

Keine Gegenwehr. Nur warmer Atem, der einen feuchten Tropfen an Gokus Eichel heraufbeschwor.

Erneut rieb der Jüngere seinen Schwanz sacht über Vegetas Lippen. Ein durchsichtiger Faden aus Sperma zog sich vom warmen Eingang des Mundes zu Gokus Schwanzspitze.

 

Goku stöhnte auf – der Anblick war kaum zu ertragen.

Er war sich inzwischen absolut sicher, dass Vegeta wach war, es aber nicht zugeben wollte, weil er sich in dieser Lage befand. Schlaf vorzutäuschen bewahrte den Prinzen davor, das Gesicht zu verlieren.

Und warum das alles?

Weil Vegeta das hier auch wollte, denn sonst hätte Goku schon längst eine Faust im Magen gehabt.

 

Angespornt von der schieren Unfassbarkeit der Situation schob Goku seinen Penis zwischen Vegetas Lippen. Zähne waren nicht zu spüren, dafür feuchte Hitze und die Oberfläche einer weichen Zunge. Ein weiterer Tropfen bildete sich und gelangte Vegetas Kehle hinab.

Goku atmete fahrig. Das hier war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein!

Die Hand, mit der er seinen Schwanz führte, zitterte, als er begann seine Hüften vorsichtig zu bewegen.

 

Als Vegeta schluckte, weil sich Speichel in seinem Mund sammelte, kam Goku fast.

Aber das Schlucken war nicht genug! Nicht einmal die trägen Bewegungen von Vegetas Zunge an der Unterseite von Gokus Riemen waren genug!

Goku nahm die Hand von der Wand. Wieder streichelte er seinem Rivalen über das Gesicht.

„Mach die Augen auf“, bat er rau. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst.“

 

Nichts.

 

„Vegeta…!“, drängte der Jüngere.

Er wollte mehr!

Er wollte, dass Vegeta ihn ansah und damit zugab, dass er Gokus Schwanz schmecken wollte!

Er wollte, dass der Prinz sich ihm durch das hinaufblicken ergab!

 

Gokus Daumen glitt schmeichelnd über Vegetas Schläfe. Die Wimpern des Prinzen waren nicht sonderlich lang, aber er hatte viele davon. Sie hoben sich nicht, auch wenn die Bitte dazu flehentlich geklungen hatte.

 

Goku schob sich erneut tiefer in den Mund unter sich. Diesmal schien es einfacher zu gehen als zuvor. Auch die Hitze war intensiver.

Er bekam kaum noch Luft, ihm war schwindlig vor Lust.

„Sieh mich an, Vegeta!“, murmelte der Jüngere unverständlich.

Eigentlich hatte er seine Bitte schon aufgegeben. Daher schloss er die Lider und konzentrierte sich ganz auf-

 

Das Saugen begann so unvermittelt, dass Gokus Augen geschockt aufflogen. Er sah nach unten zu dem feuchten Mund um seinen Schwanz - zu der Zunge, die gekonnt über die empfindlichste Stelle seines Geschlechts glitt!

 

Aber der Orgasmus überrollte Goku erst, als sich die Wimpern seines Gegenübers hoben.

Vegeta hielt Goku mit dem Blick fest, während dieser sich über ihm krümmte, bis er Sternchen sah.

Das Kopfteil des Bettes splitterte, weil der Jüngere zu fest zugriff.

 

Als Vegeta schluckte was kam, war sein Rivale nicht ganz bei sich.

Goku sah nur die Bewegung des Kehlkopfes, aber er konnte es nicht mit dem Gefühl des enger werdenden Mundes um sich herum in Verbindung bringen. Er konnte nur noch fühlen und im Rausch seiner eigenen Hormone vergehen, bis er schließlich zitternd neben Vegeta auf dem Bett kollabierte.

 

So lag Goku eine lange Zeit. Es war schwerer als gedacht, in die Realität zurückzufinden.

 

Als er endlich wieder die Augen öffnen konnte, sah er Vegeta neben sich im Bett sitzen, die Beine leicht angezogen, die Arme entspannt darauf abgelegt.

Der andere Saiyajin sah spöttisch zu seinem Rivalen hinab.

„Stümper.“

 

Goku lächelte. Er gab sich geschlagen.

 

Dieses Mal.


End file.
